Duft
by ViScarlett
Summary: "Ya,kau bisa salahkan kelebihan saya. Tapi alasan kepergian saya adalah penghianatanmu" Kookmin! Crackpair! Alur tidak jelas!


**Duft**

 **A Kookmin Fanfiction**

 **By ViScarlett**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 3 dini hari. Kaca apartemen itu masih memperlihatkan cahaya terang dari dalam. Ruangan itupun juga masih berisi lelaki manis berhodie kebesaran yang menatap kosong televisi yang sedang menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola dihadapannya. Badannya meringkuk diatas sofa. Kedua tungkainya sedikit terbuka dalam pelukan lengannya. Telapak kakinya terbungkus kaos kaki wol yang cukup tebal, membantunya menghangatkan kakinya yang sedingin es batu sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ia hanya asik menunggu kekasihnya kembali,tak peduli kantong hitam dibawah matanya semakin ketara.

Kekasihnya seorang polisi. Kerjaanya lembur tiap saat. Baliknya sering _mepet_ dengan subuh. Setiap pulang, wajahnya seperti orang mabuk,tubuhnya linglung,matanya tidak fokus. Jika disambut, jarang sekali orang itu berbicara, seperti orang malu bicara kalau pagi hari, takut _abab_ tak sedapnya tercium. Kalau sudah begitu,lelaki itu hanya akan memeluk kekasihnya lalu mencium bibirnya. Dan berakhir tidur bersama di ranjang mereka. Hampir setiap saat seperti itu. Padahal kalau pagi,dia harus pergi untuk kerja,dan pulang malam. Jarang sekali mereka punya waktu bersama lalu menikmatinya sebagaimana layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Pintu apartemen dibuka. Menampakan sosok lelaki tinggi berbadan tegap yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Di lenganya tersampir jaket kulit. Setelah selesai dengan urusanya, manik hitamnya menangkap bentuk badan si lelaki yang slalu menunggunya pulang diatas sofa itu. Sosok itu menghela nafas jengah.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang ada diatas sofa, lalu menempatkan diri untuk duduk bersama. Yang diajak bicara mulai merespon ketika ia lewat dihadapanya.

"Banyak yang kesana kemari. Aroma mereka _terang redup._ Saya tidak suka,mengusik kenyamanan hati rasanya" jawab si manis. Yang bertanya memaklumi, walau ia tidak merasakan,setidaknya ia mengerti. "Saya lebih cinta wangi tubuhmu daripada _mereka_ " sambungnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur. Matahari sudah mau terbit,dan besok kau kerja'kan?" ajaknya lagi.

"Jungkook tidak mau bebersih dahulu?" tanya sang kekasih. Keduanya sama-sama beranjak. Memperlihatkan perbedaan yang begitu ketara antar kedua badan mereka. Yang satu tinggi _bongsor_ , satunya mungil berisi. Menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Tangan si kecil meraih remote tv dan menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk mendapati layar benda elektronik itu mati,lalu mengembalikan ketempat dimana benda itu diambil.

"Sedang tidak ingin. Mau peluk Jimin-hyung saja biar langsung wangi"lelaki bernama Jungkook itu menggoda. Buktinya pipi si Jimin memerah karna senang. Lengan kekarnya pun turut memeluk pinggang ramping Jimin. Menempelkan pada tubuhnya agar lebih mudah untuk dirinya mencium pipi gembil kekasihnya. Singkat-singkat saja,asal penuh kasih sayang. Yang dikecupi pun terima-terima saja. Toh dia juga rindu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tidak terlelap. Ia terjaga seperti orang _nyekar_. Matanya sendu. Maniknya menatap wajah sempurna kekasihnya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sesekali Jimin mencium penuh bibir Jungkook jika hatinya memang ingin. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya menghangat,perutnya tergelitik. Rasa seperti ini slalu ada sekalipun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan begitu lama.

Jimin makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya. Dirinya mencoba merengkuh, walau tau akan kesusahan. Beruntunglah bocah bongsor itu tidak mudah bangun, jadi tak masalah jika Jimin menendangnya hingga orang itu jatuh dari ranjang mereka. Sungguh,ia tak akan bangun. Kecuali jika memang sudah jamnya untuk siap-siap kerja,dia akan bangun seperti orang habis mengalami mimpi buruk.

Jimin menumpukan pelipisnya dibahu berotot Jungkook. Mengamati untuk kesekian kalinya wajah itu. Entah mengapa,Jungkook hanyalah 2 tahun lebih muda daripada Jimin,tapi wajah anak itu lebih tampan dengan gurat dewasa yang mulai ketara disetiap rautnya. Jimin terpesona,sungguh.

Hidungnya kembali tersentuh aroma. Bukan hal baru dan luar biasa. Itu memang kelebihanya. Saking tajamnya sampai ia pikir dirinya adalah reinkarnasi ular atau anjing. Aroma itu tidak dari satu orang. Campur aduk,menjadi satu. Membingungkan, membuatnya mual, tapi juga candu. Hingga ia berulang kali menghirup aroma itu dengan interval yang tidak jauh. Mencoba 'mendeteksinya'. Didominasi aroma khas kekasihnya,sisanya,parfum orang lain. Tentu ini parfum wanita, bau bunganya menusuk ulu hatinya. Terlalu _pekat_. Terlalu menempel. Terlalu banyak menyentuh kekasihnya. Jimin menggeram.

Wajah Jimin mendekat kearah leher Jungkook. Menciumnya, lalu membauinya dengan lembut. Aroma itu lebih pekat didaerah tengkuk lelakinya. Jimin semakin gusar,hatinya berdegup tidak nyaman.

"Kau milikku,Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Jimin dalam dan serak. Bibir tebalnya menyusuri urat leher yang tercetak jelas itu. Mengecupinya ringan,menggeret hingga ujung rahang tegas sang lelaki. Lalu mencium cuping telinga bocah itu.

"Apa yang kurang dari saya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu menyayat pendengaran. Jimin melanjutkan kecupannya. Dengan dikelilingi aroma yang tak ia suka, ia mencium sepanjang rahang kekasihnya. Sampailah bilah bibir itu didepan milik Jungkook. Bahkan didalam cahaya yang remang dari lampu tidur dibelakang badan Jungkook,ia dapat melihat jelas bibir orang itu memerah dan sedikit bengkak. ia tidak dungu untuk tak mengerti hasil perbuatan apakah itu. Manik coklat itu menggelap, kabur tertutupi air mata yang ingin menetes.

Ibu jarinya menyapu halus bagian bawah bibir Jungkook. Merasakan betapa halusnya permukaan bagian tubuh itu, mengajak jari lain untuk ikut meraba.

Bahkan hanya sekedar disentuh,aroma lipstik dapat menguar seperti hujan menyentuh bumi. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang ia dapat. Bau perpisahanlah yang ia rasakan. Sekalipun dalam hati ia sudah berjanji sehidup semati dengan Jungkook. Tapi mungkin kali ini ia harus mengambil jarak sejenak.

Dengan air mata yang menuruni pipi, Jimin memagut lembut bibir lelakinya. Tak menghiraukan ada rasa lain di bibir dalamnya. Ia hanya ingin bercumbu dengan bibir kekasihnya sebelum tak ada lagi kesempatan. Ia ingin menikmati apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin mengganti bekas jalang itu dengan bibirnya. Walau hanya sakit dalam hati yang ia dapat. Walau rasa asin akibat air matanya yang mendominasi, tak lagi manis. Semuanya berubah mulai detik ini.

Dengan perlahan ia lepas pagutan itu. Merasakan bagaimana sentuhan itu terlepas disetiap inchinya. Dirinya kembali menatap wajah itu. Dan berakhir dengan senyum kecut.

"Jika kita berpisah,ingatkan padaku. Saya pernah memiliki orang sepertimu" telapak tanganya mengusap perlahan rambut arang kekasihnya. Air mata kembali turun setelah kata-kata itu mengudara. Seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia benar tak ingin melepaskan anak ini.

"Ingatkan saya alasan saya mencintai kehidupan adalah setelah pertama kali melihat dirimu" Jimin mencium lembut dahi Jungkook.

"Ingatkan saya, alasan untuk terjaga setiap malam hanya untuk menunggu kehadiranmu yang tak pasti" Jimin mengecup kelopak mata Jungkook perlahan. Dirinya takut mengusik tidur nyenyak lelakinya.

"Ingatkan saya, _rumah_ ku hanyalah dirimu" Jimin menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung Jungkook,lalu menggesekkanya perlahan dan terkikik sendiri. Walau air mata juga yang mengalir menemani tawanya.

"Lalu,katakan pada saya,bahwa kau juga pernah merasa tercukupi segalanya dengan adanya saya disampingmu" Jimin kembali menyium bibir itu. Bulir air itu semakin banyak jumlahnya. Hatinya makin sakit. Kepalanya makin penat. Perasaanya berkecamuk parah.

Ia melepaskan cumbuanya pada bibir itu. Kembali menambah jumlah seberapa banyak ia menatap wajah itu. Kali ini ia menatap setiap guratan yang tercipta diwajah itu. Dengan sembari penciumanya mengumpulkan aroma asli tubuh Jungkook. Biar kalau rindu ia ingat. Aroma inilah milik belah hatinya. Aroma tanpa campur tangan manusia. Wangi yang begitu murni dari dalam tubuhnya. Aroma yang menyenangkan,menenangkan,dan juga menggoda hingga titik terdalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Dan malam ini, hanya tersisa barang milik Jungkook didalam apartemen itu. Hanya pakaian Jungkook yang mengisi tak dari dua perlima ruang yang ada dilemari. Hanya ada sepatu-sepatu kulit besar beragam warna _macho_ yang menyinggahi rak sepatu setelah pintu utama itu. Hanya ada peralatan mandi Jungkook yang sangat sedikit jumlahnya yang menghuni kamar mandi mereka. Hanya ada tubuh Jungkook yang meniduri ranjang luas itu. Dengan tubuh yang meringkuk tanpa terbalut selimut. Tubuhnya menghadap jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membiarkan udara dingin malam menyapa dirinya.

Mengeringkan bekas air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

Dengan kesunyian malam,setiap perkataan kekasihnya terputar bagai film rusak. Setiap katanya mendengung di telinga. Menciptakan rasa bersalah yang teramat di hati ketika mengingat kelakuan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Ia menyampingkan Jimin.

Jungkook menduakan belah jiwanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Nguhehe,bagaimana?apakah aneh gaya penulisannya?

Apakah tambah jelek? Tidak karuan? Dimohon dengan sangat komen,saran dan kritiknya~

Tidak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan dari cerita ini,hanya terinspirasi dari bakat sendiri(lho)

Selebihnya,imajinasi liar saya yang mengambil alih XD

.

Okay,sekian dulu,bye!~


End file.
